Segunda Oportunidad
by Mizuho
Summary: Un matrimonio perfecto casi destrozado por las negativas de Sesshoumaru con respecto a cumplir el deseo más anhelado por su esposa. Oneshot. R


**Segunda Oportunidad**

**Mizuho**

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina, vio su calendario, hacían ya 4 meses desde que su esposa se fuera del país a terminar su carrera. La amaba, de eso no cabía duda. Sin embargo las diferencias que salieron a flote luego del matrimonio, habían abierto un abismo entre ellos en los últimos 3 años.

Repentinamente y de la nada, su esposa comenzó a pedirle un hijo. Él siempre se escapaba diciendo que dentro de un tiempo. Pero ahora ella insistía cada vez más. Nunca le había dicho que en realidad no le gustaban los niños. Que levantarse a media noche a cambiar pañales, no era parte de sus planes. Sin embargo, se había casado con una pediatra.

Cerró sus documentos y recogió sus cosas. Su esposa ya volvía al país esa misma tarde. Aún pensaba en la mejor manera de decirle que lo mejor sería separarse. Era evidente que ella no podía vivir sin niños, ni él con ellos.

El vuelo se había retrasado, Sesshoumaru esperó cerca de una hora para que anunciaran la llegada. Al verla, salir. Radiante, hermosa como siempre y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Tiró a la basura toda idea de separarse de aquella magnífica mujer. Era todo lo que amaba. Al verlo, Rin salió corriendo y brincó a sus brazos.

**-MI AMOR!**

**-Preciosa!**

**-Te extrañé tanto, mi vida!**

**-Rin…**

Rin lo besó apasionadamente. Durante todo el camino a la casa, Rin se la pasó acariciando su larga cabellera y una mano.

**-Me lo cortaré mañana…**

**-No! Si estás riquísimo!**

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

**-Riquísimo?**

**-Sí, mi amor. Te ves tan sexy… tan… delicioso! Tan… uy! Ya vamos a llegar a la casa?**

Sesshoumaru volvió a reír. Llegaron a la casa luego de varias detenidas de apasionados besos y caricias atrevidas. Sesshoumaru apenas entró las maletas a la casa y Rin se le pegó como lapa.

**-Te extrañé tanto! Tu aroma, tu calor… Kami, Sessh!**

Sesshoumaru rió nuevamente y se dejó besar apasionadamente por parte de su esposa. La tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. Se desvistieron entre besos. Sesshoumaru comenzó a saborear su piel entre besos. Rin rió con sus dedos enredados en su pelo.

**-No quieres saber cómo me fue?**

**-Estás viva… estás feliz… estás bien…**

Rin rió a carcajadas mientras Sesshoumaru acariciaba y saboreaba sus senos.

**-Sessh!**

Sesshoumaru la besó mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

**-Dime, preciosa…**

**-Quién te dijo que pararas?**

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

**-Te amo… preciosa…**

**-Hm! Qué rico!**

Rin se dejó besar y acariciar por su marido. Sesshoumaru se esmeró en hacerle el amor llevándola al punto más sublime del clímax. Rin descansaba en su pecho extasiada de placer.

**-Mi amor?**

**-Hm?**

**-Me extrañaste?**

**-Tú qué crees?**

Sesshoumaru acarició su trasero. Rin rió.

**-Estás tan fuerte y tan guapo… Kami!**

De repente, Rin comenzó a llorar ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

**-Preciosa, qué pasa?**

**-Te extrañé tanto, mi amor! No me gusta vivir sola… a veces cocinaba para dos… no me quiero separar de ti, nunca más!**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Yo también te extrañé, mi amor… Me hacía falta tu sonrisa, tu mirada… acariciar tus mejillas sonrojadas después de hacerte el amor… cómo me abrazas así como ahora y enredas tus piernas con las mías… tus besos…**

Rin sonrió con los ojos rojos.

**-De verdad todavía me amas?**

**-Claro que te amo, mi amor. Nunca voy a dejar de amarte.**

Rin lo besó apasionadamente y poco a poco se quedó dormida sobre su pecho. Al día siguiente, Rin organizaba sus cosas cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa. Sobre la cama había un enorme álbum color verde claro, decorado con motivos infantiles. Sesshoumaru se sentó en la misma mientras Rin salía del baño. Cuando salió, lo saludó con un beso.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

**-Preciosa… qué es esto?**

**-Ah. Eso, lo tengo que guardar, pero donde no se dañe.**

**-Ajá… pero qué es?**

**-Es un álbum de recuerdos… ahí tengo un recuerdo de cada uno de mis pacientes en Londres.**

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño. Rin se puso el pijama. Y se sentó a su lado.

**-Sé que para ti es estúpido. Pero para mí es como un aliciente, algo que me recuerda porqué elegí esta carrera. Algo diferente a la simple pasión por la ciencia.**

**-Puedo verlo?**

**-Claro que sí, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a hojear el libro. Para él sólo eran garabatos y algunas fotos. Hasta que vio a un niño de no más de 4 años que tomaba el rostro de Rin entre sus manitas y le daba un beso al momento en que se tomó la fotografía.

**-Rin… qué es esto?**

**-Ese es Jackson…**

Rin sonrió y se sentó al lado de él.

**-Jackson nació con un agujero en el corazón. Pero era demasiado grande para corregirlo como siempre se hace.**

**-Y cómo se hace siempre?**

**-Se hace como un cateterismo y se inserta un globito que tapona el agujero. **

**-Y qué hiciste?**

**-Tomé un poco de colágena humana, está en los tejidos conectivos en todo el cuerpo. Lo cultivé hasta que creció y le pusimos un injerto de ese tejido.**

**-Y el niño?**

**-Está de maravilla. Se recuperó de inmediato… fue lo mejor, mi amor. Comenzó a comer, podía respirar solo, no necesitaba marcapasos…**

**-Y si no lo hubieras hecho?**

**-Me temo que Jackson habría muerto…**

Sesshoumaru se quedó pensativo.

**-Cada uno es un caso con su historia, verdad?**

**-Sí…**

**-Y todos están bien?**

**-No todos… esa es la parte mala de ser médico. No los puedes salvar a todos… perdí a Amy y a Ronald…**

**-Qué pasó con ellos?**

**-Amy tenía cáncer… un tumor en la cabeza… y Ronald… a Ronald lo alcanzó una bala perdida…**

Sesshoumaru notó que Rin había cambiado.

**-Rin…**

**-Ya no quiero hablar de eso, Sessh…**

Rin puso el álbum sobre su mesita de noche y se acostó.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Estoy bien…**

**-No lo estás… Rin…**

**-Amy y Ronald, eran casos diferentes, de diferentes sitios. Pero los dos eran huérfanos. Amy vivía con sus abuelos y Ronald con sus tíos… Sus más grandes deseos era tener una mamá que los quisiera… y me pidieron que fuera su mamá de mentira…**

Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Kami, no te puedo decir cuánto los amé en tan poco tiempo… al menos logré cumplir sus más anhelados deseos… Y tal vez cumplí el mío.**

Sesshoumaru sintió un punzón en la boca del estómago. Rin se limpió el rostro y sonrió.

**-Kami, qué tonta!**

**-No, preciosa.**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

**-Tengo justo lo que te hará sentirte mejor…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-En la cocina hay un enorme tarro de helado de chocolate con malvaviscos y nueces…**

**-Estás bromeando.**

**-Yo no bromeo, preciosa…**

Rin se levantó jurándole desquitársela si no había helado al llegar a la cocina. Cuando llegó, Sesshoumaru la abrazó justo antes de que tomara una chuchara.

**-Gracias, mi amor!**

**-Jaja! Quiero mi premio.**

**-Tu qué?**

**-Vamos! Mi premio…**

**-Y qué premio es ese?**

**-Un beso… pero no cualquiera… sino… como cuando me haces el amor…**

Rin rió.

**-Si me dejas comerme el helado… te haré el amor…**

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y sacó dos tazones de la alacena.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Habían pasado unos meses y ya Rin se había recibido en la especialidad. Luego de un escape romántico para celebrar, Rin volvió a tocarle el tema de los hijos a Sesshoumaru. Estaban en la casa, sentados en la terraza, luego de una deliciosa cena, compartían una botella de vino.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Hm?**

**-Puedo pedirte algo?**

**-Lo que quieras…**

**-No me digas eso. Primero escúchame…**

**-Bien, preciosa, tienes toda mi atención…**

**-Sessh, yo de verdad adoro a los niños y quiero tener un bebé…**

**-Pero si estás muy joven…**

**-Tengo 24 años. La edad perfecta.**

**-Porqué no esperas un poco más?**

Rin frunció el ceño mientras tomaba de copa.

**-Sesshoumaru… a ti no te gustan los niños, verdad? Nunca me has dicho que sí quieres, simplemente pones el pero inmediato.**

**-Rin… **

**-Sólo contéstame por primera vez sin dar tantos rodeos.**

**-No me gustan los niños. Y trato de hacerme a la idea de vivir con uno y no me gusta…**

**-Pero no será cualquier niño, será tu hijo!**

**-Rin, no puedo tener un hijo si no sé si lo voy a querer… que sea mi hijo no le quita a ser un mocoso que sólo llora y se embarra de mil cosas, bulloso y revoltoso.**

Rin abrió los ojos al máximo sorprendida. Se puso de pie.

**-Rin…**

**-Me mentiste…**

**-No, Rin…**

**-Me mentiste, Sesshoumaru. Soy pediatra! En qué rayos pensabas!**

**-Mi amor…**

**-No me llames así. Dime, Sesshoumaru, pensaste que tal vez iba a desistir?**

**-Pues sí. Me sorprendes que después de casi 4 años sigas con lo mismo…**

**-Porque lo quiero!**

Rin se fue de la terraza. Sesshoumaru la siguió.

**-Rin…**

**-Qué rayos quieres!**

**-Tal vez… lo mejor sería separarnos…**

Rin le dio tremenda cachetada.

**-Eres el estúpido más grande que he conocido!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Rin celebraba con su hermana la gran noticia de que estaba embarazada. Sin embargo, ella pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos de Rin. La llevó a una habitación.

**-Rin… qué te pasa? Tú no eres así…**

**-Kami, Kagome! Nos vamos divorciar!**

Las lágrimas brotaron automáticamente de sus ojos.

**-Qué pasó!**

**-Discutimos porque le pedí otra vez tener un hijo, y me dijo que no le gustan para nada… y después me dijo que si lo quería tanto, no me iba a detener, que si yo quería me daba el divorcio…**

Kagome abrazó a su hermana sin poder creer todo lo que escuchaba. Sin embargo, esa había sido su preocupación siempre. Conocía muy bien a su cuñado y sabía que no toleraba a los niños.

**-No te vas a divorciar… vas a enviudar, porque lo voy a matar!**

Rin rió entre lágrimas.

**-Rin, no le has dicho nada, verdad?**

**-No! No quiero que diga que sí solo por complacerme… quiero que lo quiera, y ya me quedó bien claro que no será así…**

Luego de que su hermana se marchara, Kagome abrazó a su esposo y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Gracias, mi amor…**

**-Kagome… Rin te dijo algo…**

**-Se van a divorciar…**

**-No puede ser… te dijo que se lo dará?**

**-Eso es lo que él quiere…**

**-No es así…**

**-No comprendo, mi amor…**

**-Sesshoumaru le dará el divorcio para que ella rehaga su vida y tenga los hijos que tanto anhela… pero no es lo que quiere… Kagome, por primera vez en mi vida lo ví con lágrimas en los ojos…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru y Rin llegaron a la casa. Sesshoumaru se fue a la habitación que ahora ocupaba. Estaba acostado, boca arriba, con las manos debajo de la cabeza, no podía dormir. Tenían ya varias semanas así. Al parecer la separación era inminente. La puerta se abrió con lentitud y Rin se acomodó a su lado con cuidado pensado que estaba dormido. Sesshoumaru quiso disfrutar su calor sin necesidad de discutir nuevamente. Haciéndose el dormido la abrazó y la vio dormir. La escuchó llamarlo en sueños.

Cuando despertó, descubrió que estaba solo. Se levantó y buscó a Rin en la habitación principal, estaba bañándose, entró en la ducha con ella y la abrazó, Rin se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y se recostó en su pecho. Sesshoumaru supo que estaba llorando.

**-Preciosa…**

**-No puedo más!**

**-Rin…**

**-Sesshoumaru, yo… yo no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo demasiado y no puedo… no puedo seguir así…**

**-Preciosa, yo también te amo… no te imaginas todo lo que te amo… pero quiero que seas feliz…**

**-Cómo puedo ser feliz si no te tengo? Es que no comprendes que no es sólo un hijo… es un hijo tuyo…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza. Era su culpa. Todo el sufrimiento de su esposa era su culpa.

**-Rin…**

**-Si no es contigo, no lo quiero…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru llegó a su casa y se sorprendió al ver el auto de Rin. La buscó por toda la casa, encontró un plato tapado con su cena sobre la estufa, sonrió, su platillo favorito. Lo metió al microondas para calentarlo y mientras, subió a la habitación mientras se soltaba el nudo de su corbata. Encontró a Rin sentada en la cama con una agenda y un calendario en las manos.

**-Hola, preciosa…**

La saludó con un tierno beso.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

**-Qué haces, mi vida?**

Sesshoumaru se tiró en la cama detrás de ella y la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura. Rin rió y se dobló para besarlo.

**-Me estoy programando… Ya cenaste?**

**-No, lo puse a calentar… Gracias por hacer mi favorito.**

**-No es nada, es bien fácil… Sessh!**

Sesshoumaru le había levantado la blusa del pijama y besaba su piel.

**-Pero aquí tengo otro favorito… podré tener de los dos?**

Rin rió a carcajadas.

**-Claro que sí, mi amorcito lindo…**

Rin giró y se acomodó entre sus brazos, quedando sobre él.

**-Te amo.**

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

Se besaron apasionadamente. Después de cenar, Sesshoumaru se metió al baño y Rin retomó su agenda.

**-Qué es lo que tanto programas, preciosa?**

**-Estás cansado?**

**-No.**

**-Estresado?**

**-No. Rin…**

**-Ven…**

Sesshoumaru se puso el pantalón de su pijama y se sentó rodeándola con sus brazos y piernas y viendo por encima de su hombro.

**-Qué pasa, mi amor?**

**-Estoy pensando cuáles son las mejores dos semanas para esto… cuándo estarás menos ocupado?**

**-Hm… A partir de la próxima semana. No estarás de vacaciones?**

**-Sí…**

**-Qué tal si nos vamos de viaje? Sólo tú y yo?**

**-No puedo, mi amor… Tengo que hacer esto…**

**-Te vas de viaje? **

**-No me voy a ninguna parte. Me voy a operar.**

**-Qué te vas a operar? Estas bien? Porqué no me dijiste que estabas enferma?**

**-Tranquilo, mi amor. Estoy bien. Pero tengo que hacerlo para evitar enfermarme.**

**-Qué te pasa?**

**-Tengo unos quistes en los ovarios y los anticonceptivos los agrandaron, así que el doctor decidió sacarlos, para evitar que pase a más.**

**-Y desde cuándo los tienes?**

**-Lo supe cuando nos casamos…**

**-Pero y porqué esperaste 4 años?**

**-Porque tenía que hacerlo… Además, no estaba segura.**

**-Entonces sí estás bien?**

**-Sí, mi amor. Pero tendré unos días que no me podré levantar.**

**-Y yo voy a cuidarte, preciosa.**

**-Gracias, mi amor.**

Sesshomaru la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Sabes algo, preciosa? Hoy me pasó algo muy curioso… fui al centro comercial que está cerca de la empresa y una niña se me acercó y me regaló una rosa. No sé cómo lo supo, era muy pequeña y me dijo que te iba a gustar.**

Sesshoumaru le extendió una rosa roja y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Sessh! Es preciosa!**

**-La niña tenía razón entonces. Y sabes qué? Me pasé todo el día pensando en eso. Y en lo que me estoy perdiendo por no darte una bebita igual de hermosa que tú… Así que cuando te recuperes de tu operación, mi amor. Vamos a tratar…**

**-Sessh!**

**-Te lo prometo, mi amor… vamos a tener todos los bebés que quieras.**

**-No!**

Sesshoumaru no comprendió.

**-Rin?**

Rin se refugió en su pecho llorando amargamente. Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Sesshoumaru… Kami, porqué me haces estas cosas!**

**-Preciosa…**

**-Eres un grandísimo TONTO!**

**-Rin!**

**-Tonto y tonto mil veces! Ya no puedo esperar más. Ya no puedo retrasar esa cirugía más. Y ahora es que me dices que quieres tener hijos!**

**-Rin…**

**-Me van a sacar los ovarios, Sesshoumaru. Ya no podré tener hijos… creí que no te importaría…**

Rin descargó todo lo que llevaba adentro. Sesshoumaru la abrazaba y le llenaba de besitos la cabeza.

**-Perdóname… Kami, Rin, perdóname… yo creí que eras muy joven… perdóname, mi amor…**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Debe haber una forma… algo… Rin, estás segura que no hay otra manera?**

Durante meses, Sesshoumaru la llevó a cuantos especialistas pudo. Rin había esperado demasiado y cada noticia era más desalentadora que la anterior.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa y lo recibió su joven esposa brincando a sus brazos y rodeando su cintura con sus piernas mientras lo llenaba de besos.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Te amo, dime que me amas…**

**-Te amo…**

**-Sí! Ahora dime que quieres tener un bebé.**

**-Quiero tener un bebé…**

**-Qué bueno! Por que lo tendrás!**

**-Qué!**

**-Estoy embarazada, mi amor! El tratamiento funcionó!**

Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos mientras reía.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**4 años después…**

Rin entró en la oficina de su esposo con dos pequeños tomados de la mano. Una niña de ojos dorados y pelo negro y un niño de pelo rubio platinado como su padre y ojos verdes como su madre. Ambos se soltaron del agarre de su madre y corrieron hacia su padre, que se separaba de su escritorio para recibirlos con los brazos abiertos. Cada uno, en turno, tomó su rostro entre sus manitas y le dio un gran beso. Sesshoumaru sonrió y recibió el beso de su esposa.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

**-Preciosa…**

Rin lo besó nuevamente. Los pequeños rieron y ellos también.

**-Mi amor, ya deja eso… vamos a salir…**

Sesshoumaru guardó todos sus documentos y se levantó del sillón.

**-Sabes algo, preciosa? Me siento enfermo, me duele la garganta.**

**-Déjame verte…**

Rin lo examinó y sonrió.

**-Creo que tengo justo lo que necesitas…**

Rin lo besó apasionadamente haciendo caso omiso a sus hijos que reían a carcajadas. Aún abrazados, se separaron sonriendo.

Sesshoumaru y Rin llevaron a sus pequeños al zoológico. Rin lo veía con Ryu sobre sus hombros y Ayumi tomada de la mano. Sonrió y se acercó con dos refrescos en las manos. Le dio uno a Sesshoumaru mientras Ayumi le pedía que la cargara. Rin la cargó y besó a su esposo.

**-Mama y papa se besan!**

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron ante el comentario de Ayumi. Se pasaron el día en el parque, disfrutando de ver a sus hijos maravillados por ver a un león por primera vez. Y mucho más aún al ver a sus animales favoritos. Ryu no cabía en sí de la alegría al ver a un oso panda.

**-MIRA, MAMA! UN PANDA DE VERDAD! DE VERDAD!**

Rin y Sesshoumaru sonreían al verlo completamente emocionado. Luego de un buen rato, lo convencieron de ver los demás animales. Al llegar a la parte del acuario, fue el turno de Ayumi para emocionarse, siendo una devota amante de los delfines. Los imitaba en sus sonidos, y ellos le respondían. Finalmente volvieron a la casa con cada uno de sus pequeños abrazados a un peluche de su animal favorito y profundamente dormidos.

Rin sonrió al verlos y besó a su esposo en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru le sonrió y cargó a Ryu. Luego de acostarlos, se vieron en su habitación. Cuando Sesshoumaru se acostó, se levantó y sacó de debajo de él un muñeco de hule que chillaba cuando lo apretaban. Rió y volvió a acostarse abrazando a su esposa.

**-Perdón. Ryu no quiso soltarlo esta tarde…**

**-No importa…**

**-Mi amor…**

Rin lo besó con ternura.

**-Gracias…**

**-Por?**

**-Por mis bebés…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Preciosa… los amo… no me tienes que dar las gracias. Te amo…**

**-Te amo, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru la vio quedarse dormida entre sus brazos y sonrió. No podía recordar un momento más feliz en toda su vida que no incluyera a sus hijos y a Rin. Cuando nacieron, era como un niño con un juguete nuevo. Quería hacerlo todo él y muchas veces, Rin le tenía que recordar que ella estaba allí también. A los pocos meses, Ryu enfermó y Sesshoumaru casi se enferma junto con él. Sonrió por lo estúpido que había sido al negarse a tener hijos. Cuando ahora era el hombre más feliz del mundo por tenerlos.

Una mañana despertó con los dos pequeños a su lado. Sonrió al verlos y procuró que no se rodara la sábana.

**-Hola…**

**-Feliz cumpleaños, papi…**

**-Feliz cumpleaños, papi…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió ampliamente y los abrazó. Cada uno le extendió una caja y al verlos, Sesshoumaru supo que eso era obra de su esposa.

**-Gracias, princesa… enano…**

**-Yo no soy enano!**

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas al momento en que Rin salió del baño. Se sentó a su lado y los besó a todos.

Sesshoumaru contempló los regalos en sus manos. Eran un par de gemelos de oro y una pluma de plata con su nombre grabado.

**-Rin…**

**-Ellos lo eligieron.**

**-De verdad?**

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru los abrazó con fuerza. Momentos como éstos hacían que su vida fuera perfecta.

**-Te quiero, Ayumi… te quiero, Ryu…**

Los pequeños se sorprendieron y le devolvieron el abrazo. Rin sonrió al verlos. Esa era su felicidad.

**FIN**


End file.
